


Trains

by orphan_account



Series: Alpha [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, Kissing, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Liam's Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fictional.

Harry and Liam were visiting Harry's parents for the weekend, just stopping by to catch up on life and announce their engagement. Both knew that Liam would be going into heat the following week so they were hoping they could squeeze in this trip before that happened.

The couple had just finished loading their bags into a small car before it started to rain, Harry quickly made one last dash to the front door to say goodbye to his teary-eyed mother for the final time. Liam would have gone to her as well if Harry hadn't commanded him to get into the car, this preventing him from getting sick. Once both were in the car, Robin slowly started driving away, Liam waving goodbye to Anne through the window. The drive to the train station was merely five minutes and both men were thankful that Robin had offered to drive or they would have been soaked by now. 

Upon arriving at the station Harry once again forced Liam to wait in the car until the last minute, which was until they had the bags on the train and the train was two minutes away from leaving the station. Thus, Harry and Robin were soaked while Liam was completely dry. Quickly the boys gave Robin a hug and raced towards the train.

The train was warm and Harry was relieved that Liam wasn't as cold as he was for he knew that Liam got sick fairly easily. 

They had just settled in their seats, and Harry was quickly dozing off when Liam elbowed him in the ribs.  
"You know Harry; I am completely capable of carrying bags and loading them into vehicles myself." 

Harry merely rolled his eyes at his fiancé's words. 

"I'm serious!" Liam protested, causing some heads to turn and others to stare. 

Harry really didn't have any interest in what Liam was saying, but he responded anyways using more of his Alpha voice than normally.

"Liam, I know you are capable of many things, and one of those is catching a cold, I'm just looking out for you love." 

At his words, Liam simply huffed and turned away from Harry, turning to face the aisle. Harry simply brushed Liam's moodiness to the side and closed his eyes; he had three hours, why not spend then sleeping. As Harry slept Liam wiggled around in his seat. He was beginning to feel warm but he ignored it and put on his headphones. About an hour and a half in Liam's skin felt like it was more than warm and was actually burning for a moment he thought of the possibility that he was going into heat but he wasn't supposed to go into heat for another week and his cycle was never early, so he pushed that thought into the depths of his mind and instead focused on his music. He had managed to fall asleep and woke up when the train was an hour and a half from London. This time he was on fire, he could feel the sweat drip down his spine. It was then he realized that he was going into heat; Harry's sent was so strong, much stronger than usual. It was causing Liam's cock to thicken and he could feel himself slick up the more he smelt Harry. Liam frantically studied his fiancé's face; he looked so calm, Liam, being the stubborn person he was, was no way going to wake him so he figured he should just go to the loo and try to clean himself before he soaked through his pants and trousers. Just as he was getting up Harry's nostrils flared and his eyes slowly opened. Luckily Liam noticed. 

"Babe I'm just gonna go to the loo." He pointed towards where he assumed a toilet was. Harry simply nodded and closed his eyes again. A part of Liam wondered why Harry hadn't smelt him, but he assumed that Harry's nose was stuffed, after all he had been in the freezing rain earlier. 

Quickly Liam walked towards the front of the train in hopes of finding the toilets. In his desperation to get to the toilets and possibly clean himself he didn't notice how a certain man’s nostrils flared as he passed. 

When Liam found the loo, it seemed as though his luck had changed, there was no line so he let himself in and just as he was shutting the door a hand shot in and stopped the door. Liam shrieked quietly as the man pushed the door open and allowed himself in to the small space. Liam's senses were flooded with an Alpha scent, but it wasn't his Alpha. No, this wasn't Harry, who was gentle and loving towards him.

As the Alpha stepped further into the toilets Liam shrunk into the corner in hopes if getting as much distance between him and the man. 

"What's an Omega like you doing walking around on a train when you’re in heat?" The man asked as he stepped even closer to Liam (if that was even possible). 

His breath was licking against Liam's neck, and Liam wanted to call out for Harry but he knew that Harry wouldn't hear him.

When Liam didn't answer the man spoke again. "I said what's an Omega like you doing on a train when you’re in heat, answer me you slut." The man was clearly using his Alpha voice and Liam cast his face to the ground out of fear. 

"I'm here with my mate." Liam's voice was small in comparison to the Alphas.

"Oh love I've heard that so many times, and it hasn't been true once." 

The man suddenly attached his lips to Liam's neck and Liam whimpered.  
"We-well it doesn't seem as though it's worked or else you wouldn't be with me now." Liam wasn't sure what caused him to say that, as normally he was very submissive. However at his words the alpha slapped him. 

"You'll listen to me now bitch." He snarled and started working on the button in Liam's trousers. Liam tried to push him away, but his strength was nothing in comparison to the Alpha's. 

As for Harry, he was now wondering the train in search for Liam. When Liam hadn't returned after five minutes, Harry decided that it would be best for him to find Liam; after all he had faintly remembered that Liam had smelt much stronger when he left. Luckily he had gone in the same direction as Liam had and as he wondered he was beginning to smell Liam, much stronger than when he was with his parents. As he neared the loo, Liam's scent overwhelmed Harry, causing his cock to twitch slightly. Harry stopped in front of the door to the toilet and immediately knew Liam was in there, but when he saw that the door was slightly open and heard shuffling and slight protests Harry couldn't help but push on the door. It opened slowly revealing Liam, who was close to tears and was whispering no's and only in his pants, jeans around his thighs, and a man who was holding his hips with his fingers exploring the waistband of Liam's pants. 

"What the fuck is going in here?" Harry demanded although he was fairly sure he knew what was happening.

Liam gasped at the sight of Harry and reached his arms out to him. The man had turned around letting Liam out of his tight grip long enough for Liam to pull up his jeans. 

"I was just taking care of this slut, go find your own." The man turned back to Liam but Harry gripped his shoulders.

"Well this 'slut' just so happens to be my fiancé!" Harry was using his Alpha voice, which caused Liam to curl into himself.

Liam had never been one to like yelling, let alone when his Alpha was yelling. For a moment it seemed as though the man was going to fight Harry, but after sizing him up he decided that he would lose this battle. With a threatening hiss, the man turned away and slipped out of the loo leaving Harry and Liam alone. 

"It's alright Liam, come here." Harry's voice was soft and inviting and he reached a hand out to Liam. Liam grabbed it and curled into Harry's side as tears trickled down his cheeks. 

"I-I went into h-heat early." 

Harry nodded his head and pulled Liam closer. "I know babe, I can smell it." He chuckled. "Well let’s get out of here and go back to our seats, we've got about an hour before we get to London."

Not knowing Liam's incentive for being in the loo in the first place he began pulling Liam out only to feel a slight tug from Liam.

"I just want to clean myself up." Harry simply nodded and shut the door, waiting outside for Liam. 

The rest of the train ride both had to restrain themselves from not jumping on the other. Poor Liam sat wiggling in his chair as his hole slicked up more and more. When the train finally did stop Harry couldn't help but chuckled at how quickly they were off the train. Liam dragged Harry down to the tube, not even bothering to hide his erection. 

They made it home in record time and before Harry had even unlocked the door to their flat, Liam was already grinding on to him to get some sort of friction. Once inside Harry had Liam pressed up against the wall kissing him hard. Somehow they had stumbled up the stairs and Liam was now lying on his back whimpering for Harry to touch him. They had both shed their clothing as they climbed the stairs and Liam was grinding his bum into the mattress for some sort of relief. 

"Stop that Liam." Harry said gently yet with an authoritative undertone. 

At his words Liam went limp but started to whimper loudly. Harry leaned over him and started sucking his neck, slowly while reaching down to wrap his fingers around Liam's cock. Gently he tugged on it and ran his finger over his slit causing Liam to moan loudly and come over Harry's hand and his stomach. It took the edge off the burning Liam was feeling but he was nowhere near satisfied. Far too slow for Liam's taste, Harry kissed down Liam's body, leaving wet kisses from his chest to his slick hole. Harry grabbed a pillow from the bed and tapped Liam's hips, signaling for him to lift his hips so he could slide the pillow underneath him.

"Keep your legs apart love." Harry said as Liam involuntarily started to curl in on himself. 

Gently Harry placed a kiss to Liam's inner thigh, receiving a groan from His fiancé. Harry kissed up to Liam's hole where he lay his tongue flat, tasting Liam. A growl ripped through Harry as he pulled away, his own member throbbing as he tasted Liam. 

"Harry." Liam whined as Harry teasingly stuck his tongue into Liam's puffy hole. "Need, need your knot."

Harry had pulled away to look at Liam but at his words he plunged his tongue deep into Liam getting a choked moan from Liam. Having enough of teasing Harry removed the pillow but spread Liam's legs wider as he lined himself up with Liam's hole. Harry looked up at Liam and grabbed his hand as he pushed in, loving how Liam's brows furrowed and mouth opened. Once fully in Harry leaned down, collecting Liam's lips in his own. Just as Liam whimpered for him to move Harry did starting with slow shallow thrusts and working his way up to long deep thrusts. Apart from their heavy breathing and skin slapping together the room was silent. 

As Harry hit a certain bundle of nerves Liam moaned loudly. "H-Harry, I'm so clo-ose." 

Harry, feeling his climax slowly start to build, and the pressure build at the base of his cock, reached down and started stroking Liam in time with his thrusts. Liam dug his fingernails into Harry's back as came with a shout of Harry's name. 

Harry began thrusting deeper into Liam as he felt his knot plump out, stretching Liam even more. As they tied together Harry thrust as deep as he could and came with a loud moan before collapsing into Liam. For a couple of minutes they lay there simply trying to catch their breath. When their breathing slowed Harry pulled Liam closer, Liam tucking his head under Harry's. 

"You're mine." Harry whispered as he kissed Liam's head. 

"Yours." Liam mumbled as he cuddled even closer into Harry.

For about twenty minutes they were tied together, and when Harry felt his knot shrink he tried to pull out of Liam, earning a small whimper as he tugged at Liam's hole. 

"Sorry babe." Harry whispered. 

"S'alright, less talking more sleeping." Harry simply chuckled and pulled his fiancé closer to him.


End file.
